


换妻

by haiwangwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiwangwa/pseuds/haiwangwa





	换妻

换~妻

现代AU 范闲×萍萍 秦明×李维民

滴滴滴，一辆拖拉机来了，快上车，我是您的司机窜天猴，嗷～很高兴为您服务，啾啾～

520范闲×李维民 521秦明×萍萍

521房间

“民民，你试试，你刚走，他就想你了”秦明拉着萍萍的手按向自己的小弟，空气中酒精的气味混着萍萍的体香使小秦明早已肿胀异常，此刻被萍萍握在手里更是激动，忍不住又把头往上举了举，龟头处早就出了水。

萍萍的手常年冰凉，此刻放在滚烫的小秦明身上，秦明不禁舒服的闭上了眼，等着爱人的

下一步动作。

而此刻的萍萍只觉心惊，怎的就出去拿着吃食的功夫，这小子就如此的硬挺，不过既然范闲还愿意要，他倒是不介意多给他几次的。于是萍萍松开那龟头，转身上床躺下，等着范闲主动扑上来。

下体的清凉移开，秦明不禁蹙了蹙眉，转眼看着心心念念的可人竟然径直躺下了，心中顿觉不爽，这平时在床上放荡不羁的李警花现在竟然撇下自己不管，自己躺下了，真该好好收拾收拾。

想着，扶着自己的柱子下了床开始翻自己的包。

此刻已经躺平的萍萍内心os:这小子今天这是怎么了，竟然肯就这么放过我。等等？他刚才说民民？莫非是心中又有了新的爱人，嫌弃我这个老头子了？

正想着，萍萍感觉下体一凉，惊讶的往下看，秦明不知道什么时候脱了他的内裤，手里正把玩着他那嫩嫩的阴茎，一脸坏笑的说道:“民民，怎么，这才一会儿你就萎成这样了？”

萍萍只觉今天的范闲有些不一样，可能是自己想多了吧，继续躺平等待着范闲的扩张。

这时一个粗壮的硬物抵上穴口，慢慢的在褶皱处研磨，不一会儿便湿了洞口，体液顺着小口处慢慢流出，小口渐渐松软，忽然，硬物横冲直撞，冲开洞口，撑平褶皱，直直的进入萍萍的小嘴中，萍萍被忽然的袭击顶的闷哼，眼角不禁噙了泪，但还是默默忍下了。洞中的硬物停下了，腿间之人抬起头，微微勾起嘴角，说道:“怎么？民民，这可是你最爱的胡萝卜呀，你怎么没反应啊？看来是我还没有让你满意。等我一下，给你拿点好东西。”说着拔出了腿间的胡萝卜。大开的穴口此时离了那硬物，竟变得痒热难耐，水流滴滴的淌出来，萍萍忍不住绞紧了双腿，努力夹紧那一处春色，渴望着硬物再一次的捅入。

此刻的秦明拿起催情药，细细的擦拭在那曾在萍萍体内停留的胡萝卜上，手指粘上了一片黏腻，随手在床单上擦了擦，看了看在床上扭动的兔子李（其实是萍萍），伸腿便顶开了萍萍的双腿，用手铐牢牢的拷住萍萍的双脚，把双腿打到大开，顺势便把沾满春药的胡萝卜塞了进去。

本就情动的萍萍被这一下刺激的张大了嘴无声的尖叫，再加上特效春药的作用，整个人软趴趴的瘫倒在床上，眼睛也越来越迷离，胡萝卜毕竟是死物，代替不了会动的活物，情欲就这样被吊在半空，双腿都被绑着动不了，萍萍急得呻吟着:“范闲，安之，帮帮我，帮帮我，呜呜呜，帮帮我。”

秦明听着床上之人喊着陌生的名字，不知又是哪个小特警勾搭了自己媳妇儿，不禁怒火中烧，狠狠地扑上去，近乎撕咬地吻着萍萍的薄唇，宣示主权似的，舌头长驱直入，撬开牙关，把每一处空隙都留下自己的味道，牙齿咬破了萍萍的口腔，血腥味渐渐蔓延，刺激着秦明更想把身下之人吃干抹净。

嘴巴分开连出一条晶莹的血丝，身下之人被情欲催的连连呜咽，两条细长的腿大开着，情动使穴口的水越积越多，秦明再也忍不住了，粗鲁的拔出胡萝卜放在一旁，掏出早就硬的狰狞的肉棍直挺挺的堵住了将要泻出穴口的浊液，推着水往洞里摸索，小秦明又大又长，龟头处微微向上翘，呈勾子的形状，每每往上顶撞，总能勾着李维民的敏感点，使怀中人一抖一抖的攀上高峰，然后哭着射出来，可如今无论秦明如何往上勾，身下之人除了闷哼，咬着牙再不肯喊叫一句，跟平时辣辣的警花判做若两人。这让他不禁想起了白天那人的提醒，再加上这人刚才明明喊的不是自己的名字，莫非这人真的不是李维民？这一想法一出，不禁把秦明惊的一抖，差点泄了洪。身下之人感受着体内人抖动后忽然不动了，浴火焚身的萍萍双手无措的去够身上之人，嘴中呻吟着:“额～嗯～范闲，快给我吧，好安之，啊～我好难受，你快动啊。”

此叫声一出口，秦明怎么能不明白，自己是真的认错了人，但如今进都进来了，箭在弦上不得不发，先干了再说吧。他慢慢的挪着自己的身体去寻找这个陌生男人的敏感点，轻轻的抽插着，终于在弯钩触到一个硬硬的地方的时候，萍萍身子一抖，一声获得快感的呻吟呼之出口，秦明知道找对了地方，大开大合的抽插起来，他相信这样的猛烈动作，所有小受都会受不住快感的直冲，哭着叫出来讨饶，可如今身下之人虽然扭着身子迎合，却只是张开嘴，呻吟之声就是发不出来，要不是之前受不住情欲要他进来的那几声，他都要怀疑这人是不是哑巴了，忽然想念起那个床上放荡，呻吟震天响的民民媳妇儿了，想到此，秦明再次举起了那根沾满了萍萍情水的胡萝卜，塞进了萍萍的嘴中。“既然你不说话，那这张嘴也别闲着吧。”

萍萍含着充满骚味的胡萝卜，奋力的吞吐着，嘴角很快粘上涎液，顺着耳后流下来，身下的顶撞愈发猛烈，春药的作用极大，他已经不知道被艹射了多少次了，可身上之人却还是硬的出奇，下体的撕裂感激的他出了一身冷汗，嘴巴还被堵的死死的，只能发出细细的呜咽声。

此刻的他恐惧极了，他感觉范闲今天不对劲儿，仿佛要活活的把他订死在床上，完全不顾他的挣扎，春药的作用还未散尽，他却感觉自己下体的痛感越来越强烈，终于，他咬断了胡萝卜，吐了出来，轻声唤着“范闲，别...停下来，我要被艹坏了。若你不满足，我们...我们明天再继续好吗？”

秦明听着身下之人细微的声音，微微勾了勾嘴角:“可以呀，只要您叫出声来，我就放过您。”（秦明内心:哼，我就不信了，我秦明长这么大，还没有我艹不叫的汉子。）

萍萍听到回答，哪还管什么面子，如今能从床上下来才是最重要的，无论什么“啊”“嗯”“额”“哎呦”“呜呜呜”乱喊一气，恨不得马上逃离。

秦明就那么静止的听到身下人那敷衍的反应，心想算了，放他一马，如今先找到李维民才是正事，于是快速的抽插几下，拔出来，射在地上。

萍萍虚脱的躺在床上，下身一片黏腻，潮水没了阻挡，哗哗的流出来打湿了床单。

“安之，帮我把手铐打开吧，我去洗澡。”

“安之？哈哈，朋友，我不是你的安之，今天是你自己送上门来的，我可是不会对你负责的。”

“！！！”

520房间

李维民走进房间，看着塌上的装睡的人，微微一笑，便开始附在范闲身上扯自己的皮带，对着范闲的耳朵推着热气，说道:“等急了吧，别生气，我会好好补偿你的”

范闲内心虽觉得萍萍今日格外热情，还还是决定出门一趟把装备凑齐

“宝贝，你先等我一会儿，我马上回来。”

“你这猴崽子今天竟然如此不急，好吧，快去快回。”

未完待续。。。


End file.
